The present invention relates to a fishing reel having a thumb placement member disposed in a portion of a reel main body at the rear of a spool for receiving a thumb of an angler, and in particular to an improvement for such reel, in which the height of the thumb placement member can be changed in the vertical direction of the reel main body.
Conventionally, in order to facilitate a thumbing operation when a fishline is played out or to facilitate holding of a reel during the awaiting a bite of fish or when fitting the reel to the movements of fish, a thumb placement member on which a thumb can be put is generally provided between side plates of a reel main body provided in the rear of a spool, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Publication No. Hei. 4-4533, Japanese Utility Model Kokai Publication No. Hei. 4-21262, and the like.
However, actually, the winding diameters of fishlines to be wound around the spool and the winding amounts thereof can vary according to cases, and also the hands of anglers vary in size individually. Further, some anglers prefer to apply their thumbs to the flange of the spool, while others like to apply their thumbs to the outer periphery of the fishline wound around the spool.
In the above-mentioned case, the thumb placement member, the height position of which is regulated to a fixed level, cannot deal with difference among individual anglers and thus the anglers are not always able to enjoy fishing under ideal conditions.
In other words, for example, while the winding amounts of a fishline wound around the spool are small, the thumbing operation must be performed on the outer periphery of such fishline; or, the thumb placement member is too high or low in height for the thumb of a hand holding the reel to be put thereon. In these cases, the thumbing operation cannot be performed delicately and thus it is not possible to prevent a backlash phenomenon positively and easily.
Also, the reel cannot be held sufficiently during the waiting time or during the fish movement chasing operation and thus the angler has to handle the reel unstably and unreasonably. When such unstable and unreasonable reel holding lasts long, then the hand holding the reel will be badly tired. That is, the angler is not able to play fishing in pleasant and stable conditions.
As described above, the conventional thumb placement member, the height position of which is regulated to a fixed level, is not able to deal with differences among individual anglers and thus the anglers are not able to play fishing under the optimum conditions.
Also, the anglers are not able to hold the reel sufficiently during the waiting time or during the fish motion chasing operation or hooking operation, and thus the anglers have to operate the reel holding hand unstably and unreasonably. When such unstable and unreasonable reel holding lasts long, then the holding hand will be badly tired. That is, the anglers are not able to play fishing in pleasant and stable conditions.